Mons Calpe
by Miruru
Summary: CHAP 2! A pesar que hacía ver que lo ayudaba, una parte de sí mismo no pudo resistir la oportunidad de tomar algo que le perteneciera con tal de humillarlo. Fue el inicio de la lucha, por ahora sin final,entre España e Inglaterra por el peñón de Gibraltar
1. Chapter 1

**Mons Calpe - Capítulo 1**

Había algo que con el paso de los años había ido consolidándose como una verdad para él. Odiaba a Arthur. No sólo se aliaba con todos los que se oponían a él, además se dedicaba a putearlo siempre que podía. Ese odio le había arrastrado dentro de una espiral de la que no parecía que pudieran salir algún día. Arthur lo puteaba y él lo puteaba. Era algo que ocurría siempre que podía. Lo mejor era que Francis también lo puteaba y así era, en cierto modo, un poco más sencillo.

Aunque la situación no se centraba ahora en el maldito bebe-té, el problema más grande estaba en su propia casa. Muerto el rey sin dinastía, cada uno había dicho la suya sobre cuál debería ser su futuro. Su gente se peleaba y no decidían nada. Lo único que se derramaba era sangre. Por si no fuera poco, el inglés se dedicaba a intentar invadir algunos puertos españoles.

- Todos han resistido -dijo un hombre, arrancándolo de sus propios pensamientos.

- Son buenas noticias -dijo Antonio después de un silencio que utilizó para situarse en el contexto de la conversación.

Antonio estaba tenso. Veía enemigos por todas partes, temía por la seguridad de sus territorios y sentía que en cualquier momento alguien aparecería tras su espalda para apuñalarlo. Sabía que ganas no faltaban, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Todos querían ver a su imperio caer y entre todos lo estaban logrando. Apretó el puño de la mano derecha con rabia. No les iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles.

- Si vuelven a intentar invadir más puertos, partidles la crisma a esos ingleses de pacotilla -dijo Antonio- Que no quede ni uno solo en pie.

Llevaba tiempo con los ojos puestos en la corona de España, la idea de que el rey que había en aquellos momentos estaba sin descendencia no le gustaba nada ya que implicaría que... cierta persona fuera ofrecida para tal puesto.

Y así sucedió.

- Ni hablar. No podemos permitir que el francés haga lo que le apetezca.-Comentó Arthur ante la noticia, en un tono de claro enfado. No tenía a nadie más delante que al propio mensajero, un chico que se infiltraba como nadie en conversaciones y grupos ajenos proporcionándole siempre noticias frescas de lo que se cocía internacionalmente -Puedes marcharte- dijo finalmente y una vez éste cerró la puerta tras de sí Arthur se levantó para salir de la estancia también.

No iba a estarse quieto. Holanda parecía con los mismos ánimos que así que una vez unidos y todo preparado, tomaron varios navíos y se dirigieron hacia la península española. Decidieron dirigirse hacia la costa barcelonesa por varios motivos estratégicos y bien sabían que había ciertas enemistades hacia Felipe V, que finalmente había sido coronado rey de España.

- Señor, en pocas horas alcanzaremos a divisar la costa barcelonesa.

- Uhm, _yes, thanks_... -respondió Arthur algo en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el mar.

- Así que pocas horas...-comentó una nueva voz mientras le indicaba con una mano que se podía ir al otro chico, llegando por la espalda de Arthur que solo lo había oído hablar.

Éste ladeó un poco su cuerpo, viendo a quien ya esperaba, que se apoyaba a su lado, observando casi el mismo punto que él.

- Almirante. Las órdenes son claras. El príncipe de Hesse ha comentado la empatía que siente hacía nuestra causa, por lo que se aliará con nosotros sin problemas.

El almirante lo miró de reojo.

- Pero no se haga ilusiones. También hay fieles a nuestro 'amigo' Felipe. Dudo que la ciudad sea entregada a los intereses austriacos.

Ante esto el inglés quedó en silencio. Era posible, pero aún así se intentaría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

----

Pocas horas después habían llegado a la costa. Hubo un desembarco de hasta 3000 hombres pero todo acabó como el almirante Rooke esperaba, así que hubo un nuevo reembarco.

- ¿Y qué le parece a Sir Arthur el sur de la península? -escuchó decir, obviamente dirigiéndose a él, mientras observaba las heridas de uno de sus camaradas.

- El sur de la península, ¿eh? Ya lo intentamos con varios puertos conforme nos acercábamos, Holanda.-dijo con algo de sorna a pesar de que estaban juntos en ello.

Sólo recibió una sonrisa helada en respuesta. Y silencio... llegó a ponerlo nervioso.

- ¿Qué parte del sur...? -dijo tras un suspiro el inglés, finalmente, con tal de cortar ese ambiente.

- La ciudad de Gibraltar... -comentó el otro riendo levemente- Me ha llegado una bonita información. Está prácticamente desguarnecida.

- Así que Gibraltar... -quedó pensativo el inglés- Llegar hasta allí nos tomará unos meses... -se cruzó de brazos, interiormente le gustaba mucho la idea, pero no podía mostrarle el interés al otro mucho más allá. No debía desconfiar de él.

- ¿Y...?

El Almirante Rooke había estado escuchando la conversación de ambas naciones. Arthur le miró de reojo, buscando una alianza de intereses. Éste asintió.

- ¿Y? Pues que no dudemos ni un momento, dirijámonos hacia ese maldito puerto de una vez.

El 1 de agosto de 1704, las 61 naves con una dotación de 4000 cañones, 9000 infantes y 25000 marineros llegaron a la Bahía de Algeciras, situándose frente al puerto de Gibraltar.

Afirmaba con la cabeza y comentaba de vez en cuando alguna cosa al general francés cuyas tropas habían llegado días antes para ayudarlos en la lucha. Afirmó un par de veces más a lo que le dijo y se despidió de él. Una vez estuvieron suficientemente lejos, Antonio suspiró cansado. Lo cierto era que a él le daba un poco igual quién reinara mientras lo hiciera bien. Si seguía a Felipe de Anjou era porque era el que se había declarado oficialmente rey, por mucho que los demás países se opusieran.

Se sentó en un sillón que había en su despacho, en el cual se proyectaban sombras gracias a la luz del atardecer. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y parte del rostro mientras suspiraba cansado. Se estaba dejando llevar por el cansancio del día a día en un territorio en guerra cuando la puerta de la sala sonó. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, intentando quitarse de encima el ensimismamiento.

- Adelante -dijo con voz autoritaria.

El hombre que entró en la sala le era conocido. Era el que siempre le traía malas noticias. En broma le habían puesto un mote que denotaba que traía consigo la "mala suerte". Era simpático, pero no se alegraba prácticamente nunca de verlo. Por la cara que traía, hoy tampoco se alegraría de verlo.

- Señor, los ingleses se han apostado en la bahía de Algeciras después de su fracaso en Barcelona. Al parecer están intentando hacerse con Gibraltar.

Antonio arqueó una ceja, extrañado. ¿Gibraltar? ¿Qué interés podía tener en un lugar tan pequeño? Además Gibraltar no tenía recursos y había muchos más sitios por los alrededores que tuvieran más valor. Frunció el ceño. El problema era que tenía a Gibraltar un poco olvidado. Desde que se permitió circular libremente por el estrecho, Gibraltar había perdido ese título de la llave del Mediterráneo. Gradualmente se habían reducido los recursos destinados (militarmente hablando). Si Inglaterra realmente quería invadir Gibraltar, tendría que movilizar recursos militares.

Por otra parte no entendía el objetivo de entrar en Gibraltar y le hacía pensar que había algo más. Conocía la retorcida manera de ser de Arthur. Una parte de él le decía que aquello podía ser una de sus tretas. Una distracción para hacerle mover efectivos a Gibraltar y así aprovechar y dar un golpe realmente grande e importante.

- ¿Qué hacemos, señor? -dijo el hombre mirándole.

- Los observaremos un poco más para ver qué intenciones llevan -dijo Antonio finalmente.

Arthur se encontraba cruzado de brazos desde uno de los navíos que conformaban la flota anglo-holandesa. Observaba en silencio desde hacía largo rato el peñón que le quedaba justo enfrente, preguntándose si de verdad era tan importante ese puerto. Era verdad que al tener la oportunidad de acabar con un trocito de territorio español podría extender el suyo pero... cambió de postura. ¿Quizá había ido muy rápido al aceptar el consejo de navegar hacia el sur de parte de Holanda?

- Aunque...bien pensado...-era como si el cambio de postura hubiera implicado el de perspectiva de los sucesos- la situación es buena... comunicaciones...- volvió a moverse, mirando a un lado y a otro del mar, como si viera algo más allá- y orográficamente...- volvió a observar el peñón.

Segundos después una sonrisa se había dibujado en su cara.

- Así que desguarnecido, _Spain_...

- A la espera de órdenes, _Sir_ Kirkland.

Volvió a tomar una posición firme ante el soldado que tenía a su lado. Aclaró su garganta y mandó avisar al almirante que la decisión de desembarque estaba hecha. Poco después el soldado llamó al otro y éste vino a escuchar los planes del inglés.

- Haga el estudio pertinente de la zona de desembarco, almirante.

Se decidió como lugar de desembarco la conocida entonces como 'Punta Mala'. Allí, entre 3000 y 4000 hombres establecieron su campamento mientras el ejército español de la ciudad parecía andar formándose y, quizá, pidiendo ayuda.

Una vez en el campamento, el príncipe de Hesse mostró intenciones de escribir una carta dirigida al español. En ella manifestaba su deseo de que la ciudad ejecutara la voluntad del legítimo rey de España, evitando el asedio y asalto de Gibraltar. Arthur dejó, no muy convencido de lo último –ya que se lo había pensado mejor y el peñón le 'gustaba'-, que el príncipe terminara el escrito y mandó a un mensajero al centro de la ciudad con ésa y otra carta más. Fechada en Lisboa el 5 de mayo y firmada por el archiduque de Austria, instaba a los gobernantes de Gibraltar a la rendición y al reconocimiento del archiduque como legítimo heredero al trono de España apelando a la fidelidad que la ciudad había mantenido a su tío, Carlos II.

Ante esto sólo quedaba esperar, cosa que a Arthur le ponía de los nervios.

----

- ¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué se cree el inglés del demonio?! -espetó enfadado después de haber tirado varios papeles al suelo en un ataque de ira.

Lo único que se había mantenido encima de la mesa era una carta de la cual les había llegado una copia. Puso las manos bruscamente sobre la mesa, dando un golpe y reclinándose un poco para poder volver a leerla. Gradualmente un gesto de rabia se le fue instalando en el rostro, mientras se mordía un poco el labio inferior. Lo peor de todo aquello es que habían esperado demasiado. Ahora era demasiado tarde para enviar más tropas a Gibraltar. No llegarían a tiempo. Tomó aire intentando calmarse. La carta... esa dichosa carta lo había alterado. No era sólo el hecho de exigir lealtad al candidato Carlos, era el hecho de que podía ver a Arthur riendo ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba seguro que se regocijaba, y lo odiaba.

- Tenemos que ir. -dijo Antonio sin dejar de mirar la carta, como si pudiera ver algo más que letras en ésta.

- Señor, no vamos a llegar a tiempo -dijo el soldado.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? -dijo Antonio sonriendo y levantando la mirada. Una mirada fría.- ¿Les dejamos que campen a sus anchas y pretendemos que no hemos visto nada?

- N-no quería decir eso... -dijo el otro, bajando la vista.

- ¿Abandonamos a los que viven en Gibraltar definitivamente? -interrumpió Antonio sin perder la expresión del rostro. El hombre negó con la cabeza- No, ¿verdad? Pues entonces preparad un maldito escuadrón y vayamos a Gibraltar de una vez.

El mismo día que llegó la carta, en Gibraltar, el clérigo en pleno junto a los mandos militares respondían mediante misiva al campamento negando reconocer a Carlos II, únicamente reconociendo a Felipe V como el rey de España y diciendo estar dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas en la defensa de Gibraltar y sus habitantes. Mientras, Antonio se preparaba para dirigirse a la ciudad e intentar impedirle la entrada a Gibraltar a Arthur. Aunque sabía que no llegaría, al menos lo intentaría.

----

- Han dicho que no... perfecto -pensó Arthur en perfecto silencio mientras leía la carta. Tenía la excusa que necesitaba para el avance en Gibraltar. Releyó la misiva tratando de evitar que se le escapara algún punto y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Dado que en la ciudad se están empezando a preparar las defensas en nuestra contra, hablaré con Byng y Vander Dussen- dijo el almirante Rooke, observando la sonrisa de Arthur comprendiendo entonces a medias la situación.

- Yo iré con ellos también -respondió Arthur intuyendo lo que pretendía.

Poco después todo se había preparado para que diversos navíos formaran una línea frente a la ciudad para impedir el acceso de la defensa. Arthur por un momento pensó que había hecho mal acompañándolos, le gustaba más la acción de ataque que la de defensa.

- El viento no está a nuestro favor, es demasiado fuerte para la formación. -le comentó Vander Dussen a un Arthur que se acababa de despistar con algo que había visto en uno de los muelles visibles desde la lejanía. ¿Aquello era...?- ¿Sir Arthur? -insistió el sub-almirante.

El inglés no supo cómo reaccionar ante esto: si bien o si mal. Acababa de ver un barco corsario francés a lo lejos, estaba en un navío dispuesto a la defensa y... le habían dicho que no podían hacer nada. Otra cosa, aunque no debería pensar así, perfecta.

- Entonces deberíamos volver -dijo guardando la compostura- aquí no hacemos nada.

Vander Dussen se quedó un poco cortado por la pronta decisión del inglés, pero dado quién era, prefirió no negarle semejante orden. Poco después volvían a encontrarse donde el inicio.

Arthur buscó entre la gente al capitán Whitaker y le comentó lo del barco que había divisado. Esa misma noche se encontraba subido en una de las diversas lanchas cañoneras mientras se dirigía al muelle donde el barco corsario se encontraba.

- Corsarios franceses 0, Reino Unido 1 -murmuró Arthur triunfante a la vuelta de la pequeña escaramuza.

- Sir Arthur. Vengo a informarle de los hechos acontecidos en su ausencia.

- Sí, sí... acompáñame... - dijo mientras le hacia una seña al otro, indicándole un lugar en el que poder sentarse y tomar uno de sus preciados tés, que sabían mucho mejor tras una -aunque pequeña- victoria.

El uniformado chico lo acompañó, aceptando una taza sin dudarlo. Dado que tenía permiso empezó con lo que tenía que explicarle mientras el otro le servía el té.

- Esta tarde el príncipe de Hesse se dirigió con mil ochocientos soldados a escasos metros de la muralla de Gibraltar.

- Ajá... -dijo de forma tranquila mientras se servía él mismo, para luego sentarse.

- El señor George Rooke se encuentra junto a su flota formando una línea frente a la ciudad.

En silencio, captando el mensaje, empezó a añadir azúcar a su taza.

- Eso quiere decir... -inició, cortando el silencio.- ¿Que me han dejado tirado en esta maldita parte de tierra?- Su tono no había subido ni un ápice, pero su interior hervía. Había acabado con los corsarios franceses pero había quedado fuera de los movimientos en contra del español y el arrebato de la ciudad.

No tomó de su taza, se levantó de golpe.

- Como me digan que lo han hecho para no ponerme en peligro me los cargo a todos -pensó en voz alta. Siempre que había algo así trataban de apartarlo de las luchas importantes. Odiaba que lo defendieran de ese modo, bastante experiencia tenía.

Dado que no podía ir con Rooke a los barcos, decidió unirse por el bando que se encontraba en el istmo. Fue acompañado por unos cuantos hombres.

A las 5 de la mañana del 3 de agosto, navíos y lanchas cañoneras abrían fuego contra las defensas gibraltareñas

El paso al que la división española podía ir hacia Gibraltar era lento, demasiado lento para el gusto de Antonio. Cargaban armas y las diversas municiones y por tanto no podían correr más de la cuenta, lo cual era un fastidio para él. Le habían llegado algunas noticias, rumores (que creía ciertos) sobre Gibraltar y el ataque que había sufrido por las tropas del príncipe de Hesse. Le extrañaba no haber escuchado el nombre de Arthur por ningún lado. Lo atribuyó a un simple hecho: estaba esperando a hacerse con el peñón para poder restregárselo entonces por la cara. Al fin y al cabo no disentía demasiado de su patrón de comportamiento habitual: Iba puteando en silencio hasta que lograba lo que quería y entonces lo proclamaba a los cuatro vientos. Lo odiaba.

La distancia que los separaba de Gibraltar era cada vez menor. Aunque sólo fuera eso, lograría llegar para participar en el entuerto. O eso creía.

- Señor, deberíamos detenernos en esa ciudad. -observó uno de los que iba con él.

- ¿Detenernos? -dijo Antonio mirándolo seriamente- Dame en menos de cinco minutos una buena razón para pararnos a perder el tiempo en esa ciudad.

- Hasta ahora no necesitábamos de nuestras mejores armas puesto que íbamos por territorio aliado, con lo más básico hemos seguido adelante, pero ahora entramos en el conflicto de Gibraltar directamente. Necesitamos prepararnos y eso conlleva tiempo. Deberíamos adentrarnos en la ciudad, prepararnos para la batalla y entonces ir hacia el istmo.

Antonio guardó silencio. No podía adentrarse con aquellos hombres sin preparar. No era suicida y no pensaba sacrificar a su gente por mucha urgencia que tuviera por llegar a Gibraltar. Sabía que Francia había traído unos 3000 soldados que ayudaban en la resistencia de la ciudad al asedio. No estaba todo perdido, tenía que creer en la habilidad de los franceses y los propios gibraltareños.

- Está bien. Pararemos. -dijo Antonio.

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza y propagó la orden al resto del grupo. Unos minutos después, las tropas se adentraban en la ciudad, buscando un sitio donde poder llevar a cabo su cometido y estar guarecidos de cualquier posible ataque sorpresa. En realidad detenerse no era tan malo, podrían abastecerse de comida y agua que de seguro iría bien a los sitiados. Miraba a la gente que iba y venía mientras seguía adentrándose, perdiéndose en el ritmo de la ciudad cuando, de repente, se quedó desconcertado por algo que había visto hacía escasos segundos. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el lugar donde había observado aquello y comprobó que sus ojos no le engañaban. Arthur y un grupo de hombres. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, pero eran ellos, no había duda. Apretó los dientes con rabia, agarró el hacha entre las manos y, sorprendiendo a sus propios hombres, se lanzó al ataque del inglés.

La cara de cabreado delataba a Arthur. Se sentía muy fuera de lugar viéndose rodeado de sus hombres para llegar tarde -seguro- a donde se encontraban las tropas del príncipe de Hesse.

- Señor, deberíamos parar a abastecernos.

- No podemos parar ahora.-respondió un Arthur molesto que no miró al chico que le había hablado.- Debemos seguir nuestro camino sin detenern-- _shit!-_ no le dio tiempo nada más que a blandir la espada, escasos momentos antes de que el hacha del español chocara contra ella. Tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza ante la inestabilidad del golpe, mientras sus hombres, también de forma rápida, amenazaban ahora con sus armas a quien le había atacado.

Antonio desenfundó su espada y la apuntó al resto de los soldados que acompañaban a Arthur.

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces TÚ AQUÍ, Arthur? -dijo Antonio sonriendo pero arrastrando las palabras con inquina.

El susto inicial provocado por el ataque repentino se pasó rápidamente al notar la aversión que expresaba el tono del moreno, que lo miraba con una sonrisa odiosa. Su enfado por haber quedado atrás se le había pasado. El hecho de encontrarse con el español precisamente era algo que le agradaba sobremanera. Poder dejarle claro a su enemigo cómo iban e iban a ir las cosas antes de que pudiera derrotarlo. Antonio notó que la tensión de ser atacado por la espalda desaparecía cuando se giraba para verlo. Era otra de las muchas cosas que odiaba de Arthur. Es más, podría hacer una lista y estaba seguro que sería bastante larga. No es que le importara mucho que los hombres de Arthur lo amenazaran... Sus hombres no estaban muy lejos, si veían que empezaban acciones hostiles se moverían rápido para ayudarlos. Esta vez no estaba solo contra él, ni desarmado. No se iba a dejar pisotear tan fácilmente.

- Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber, españolito- mientras hablaba movió la espada de modo que pudo provocar que el otro moviera su hacha de sitio- Y aparta eso.

Cuando apartó el hacha, Antonio se retiró un paso por prudencia. A esa distancia atacar con el hacha tardaría más tiempo que el hecho que Arthur moviera su espada. Siempre volvía a la misma canción: no dejarle oportunidad para tomar ventaja.

Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa al ver que venía acompañado.

- ¿Has venido a luchar por ese rey bastardo, _Spain_? No te lo pienso poner fácil- dijo y, tras un rápido movimiento, puso el filo de la espada cerca del cuello del español.- Pero no ahora. Veré cómo van las cosas primero, ¿te parece?

- Por mí como si te quieres tirar ahora mismo del muelle con una piedra atada al pie. -dijo Antonio fríamente- Mientras no te dediques a molestar.

Arthur chasqueó la lengua a disgusto, apartando finalmente la espada. Antonio sabía que lo de esperar no daba indicio alguno de que fuera a echarse atrás con el sitio de Gibraltar. No es que lo esperara tampoco, pero bueno.

- Bajad las armas -dijo finalmente Arthur, sin dejar de clavar su mirada en la del contrario. Sus hombres se mostraron confundidos ante eso, pero finalmente obedecieron tras la insistencia del inglés. Antonio se permitió hasta cruzarse de brazos y mirarlos desafiante. Fíjate si estaban bien educados, no obedecían a la primera las órdenes.

- Para mostrarte mi caballerosidad... - inició de nuevo el inglés, dándose aires de grandeza dada que la situación, por el momento, parecía buena para él. Antonio le miraba sonriendo falsamente ante su palabrería- dejaré que marches hacia el peñón. Sin problema alguno. Te mostraré más adelante que los británicos no estamos para permitir que las cosas se manejen como otros quieran.

- Amabilidad... amabilidad... ¡Ah ya~! Eso que finges tener y que se te da fatal. -dijo Antonio arrogantemente- No des algo que no tienes, Arthur.

Arthur frunció el ceño ante la arrogancia de la respuesta. Bien sabía que el español le atacaba cada vez que podía. El odio era mutuo.

- Puedes darte los aires que gustes. Es lo único que te queda luego. -dijo secamente, disfrutando del momento.

Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia sus soldados, despidiéndose del inglés levantando la mano y haciendo un gesto insultante únicamente con el dedo corazón de la mano. Podría aprovechar que dijo que le dejaría marchar sin dificultades para coger y dejarlo en evidencia todo lo que pudiera, pero estaba preocupado por la situación en Gibraltar. Antes de alejarse demasiado, se llevó la mano al cinto sacando una navaja que llevaba por si acaso y se giró y la lanzó hacia Arthur, el cual se giró rápidamente y la desvió con la espada. Antonio le miraba sonriendo socarronamente, el inglés hizo lo mismo.

Mientras tanto la ofensiva de los bombardeos se ceñía sobre los muelles. Por un lado era lo que más defendido estaba, por otro eran interesantes si querían un fácil desembarco en la zona. La zona era un completo caos y mujeres y niños huían mientras los hombres luchaban por la defensa del peñón esperando que los refuerzos llegaran pronto.

Y la Torre de Leandro explotó. Siete lanchas fueron alcanzadas, muriendo en ellas varios hombres. La idea del capitán español Bartolomé Castaño había salido como pretendían salvo que... la batería quedó sin defensa. Eso ayudó a Whitaker y sus hombres en el avance de la posesión de Gibraltar.

Días después, la división española llegaba por fin a Gibraltar... O mejor dicho a la parte de Gibraltar que no había sido ocupada. El ataque que hizo explotar la Torre de Leandro había sido un duro golpe y permitió que los malditos ingleses camparan con más facilidad a sus anchas. Intentar reasignar los soldados a posiciones realmente estratégicas y cambiar toda la estrategia de batalla era algo muy difícil. Escuchó ruido de proyectiles cayendo en la ciudad y luego gritos desbocados. Se asomó para ver cómo la gente se horrorizaba viendo aquello como un ataque hacia la población civil, y cómo mujeres y niños eran retenidos por los sitiadores. Apretó el puño maldiciendo a Arthur. El bombardeo no cesaba y los ánimos dentro del lugar no hacían más que caldearse.

- ¡No podemos hacer eso! -dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño

- Sí podemos hacerlo. ¡Nos llevan bombardeando durante casi cinco horas! ¿Realmente crees que podremos resistir esto por más tiempo? Piénsalo fríamente y dime si realmente lo piensas -dijo Diego Salinas- Es la única salida que tiene este pueblo para que no lo masacren. ¿Prefieres no hacerlo y dejar que nos maten?

Apretó los dientes sabiendo que tenía razón. Por muchos efectivos que tuvieran (que no eran precisamente muchos) y por mucha "ayuda" (que tampoco fue mucha) que habían recibido de los franceses, la situación era insostenible. Si seguían así los masacrarían.

- Está bien... hacedlo -dijo Antonio suspirando pesadamente, claramente disgustado por la opción que quedaba pero viendo que no quedaba otra opción realmente. Tendría que rendir parte de su territorio y él, en esta ocasión, sólo podía observar.

* * *

**Un día le dije a Sandri que necesitaba otro post donde Antonio y Arthur pudieran pelearse y hacerse la vida imposible (porque me encanta muy mucho y los vería así por toda la eternidad (?)) y empezamos con Gibraltar porque... Es obvio, a día de hoy aún dura. Hace unos días pensé que me gustaría compartir los post porque me gusta como queda y Sandri aceptó. Así que este es nuestro fic compartido (fic surgido del rol xD) y espero que os guste 8D. El título del fanfic lo propuso Sandri: Mons Calpe era el nombre que los griegos le dieron a Gibraltar. Una vez dicho esto... ò.o *le pasa el relevo a San***

**Asadasd Mi parte. òwo Soy Sandri, muchos no me conoceréis de nada *inserte risa nerviosa*, pero para bien o desgracia formo parte en la autoría de este fic~ Sólo espero que os guste nuestro trabajo conjunto y que disfrutéis tanto como nosotras -al menos yo- al hacerlo. El ver a Spain y Arthur puteándose mutuamente me hace tan sumamente feliz que no dejaría de hacer cosas sobre ellos (XD) Y nada, que después de esto estoy pensando en cómo conseguir dinero para visitar Gibraltar. *codea a Mir para que abra una cuenta de donaciones para que les ingresen dinero y puedan ir* C-claro que sería con la idea de documentarnos~  
Y nada, que con tontería de no saber qué escribir... estoy diciendo tonterías. Dejad reviews ;__; * ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Mons Calpe - Capítulo 2  
**

El español a veces era demasiado previsible. Cuando le dejó vía libre a la hora de ir hacia Gibraltar éste podría haber aprovechado para intentar cualquier cosa contra él, pero estaba seguro de que correría para ayudar a 'su gente' como siempre le había oído decir. Cierto era que, como naciones, debían protegerla, y eso era algo de lo que Arthur quería aprovecharse: de la lealtad del español a todo aquél que vivía en sus territorios.

El encuentro que tuvo con éste le animó el viaje, por lo que aceptó que pararían a abastecerse antes de continuar con su camino. Eso sí, en otro lugar distinto a donde se encontraba el español, evitando posibles trifulcas entre sus hombres y los del otro.

Y llegaron poco antes de que Diego de Salinas decidiera, junto a sus oficiales, levantar la bandera parlamentaria. A Arthur se le dibujó una de sus sonrisas triunfales en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido, recordando las palabras tan bien dedicadas al español que había dicho pocos días atrás. Se preparó para hacer presencia en el cabildo de la ciudad, en donde nada más llegar se fijó en una figura: la de Antonio. Y no parecía nada satisfecho. Perfecto.

- Te molesta que me vaya tan bien, ¿eh?- murmuró, justo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, manteniéndola fija aún cuando el otro la había apartado.

Antonio estaba apartado detrás del alcalde Cayo Antonio y demás regidores en Gibraltar. La plaza se rendía y ahora mismo él pasaba a estar en una situación en la que su destino pendía de manos de los que tomaban el sitio. No hizo caso a lo que le decía Arthur, simplemente desvió la mirada con expresión de descontento en el rostro. El alcalde y los regidores empezaron a exponer la disposición de rendir la ciudad.

Se escucharon las propuestas de capitulación, a lo que el inglés no prestó mucha atención. Si se metía, posiblemente todos esos privilegios que se les estaba ofreciendo a los españoles desaparecerían, por lo que prefirió aguantar ese impulso interior y mantenerse aparte mientras los oficiales trataban dicho tema. El español escuchó en silencio sin poder decir nada a pesar que la entrega de la ciudad le parecía una barbaridad. Ahora no tenía voz ni voto. Los gibraltareños habían decidido que se rendirían ante los sitiadores y él, sin hombres ni fuerza para contrarrestarlos, no podía ofrecerles a los ciudadanos una opción mejor para que eligieran no rendirse. Al menos les estaban dando oportunidad: si querían quedarse les reconocerían sus derechos y si querían marcharse les dejarían ir. Sabía que eso era así porque Arthur tenía la boca cerrada, si no las cosas serían diferentes.

- En cuanto a los franceses... -se escuchó decir, cosa que provocó que Arthur despertara de su estado de ensoñación y se acercara. Dada la continua lucha que tenía con ese país no iba a permitir los mismos privilegios. Por supuesto que no. El otro se metía donde no le tocaba ¿no?

- A los franceses nada de nada -dijo Inglaterra tajante- Todo ciudadano francés quedará como prisionero de guerra. Y sus bienes serán confiscados.

Notó la mirada sobre sí de parte del español. Los oficiales continuaban con su charla tras haberlo escuchado. Mientras, el moreno no había abierto la boca en todo el rato.

- Parece que tus humos han bajado de golpe... - dijo socarronamente mientras avanzaba hacia él a paso lento, como si calculara cualquier posible ataque del otro. Debía tener en cuenta lo "pasional" que podía ser a veces y no arriesgarse a creer que con la rendición de Gibraltar él también iba a pensar así.

- A diferencia de ti, he aprendido que hay momentos en los que es mejor callar -dijo Antonio sin alterar su tono de voz. No perdía ahora de vista a Arthur, que se acercaba a él. Aunque por dentro le hervía la sangre y se abalanzaría sobre él para pegarle, sabía que no ganaba nada haciéndolo.

- No te quejarás, supongo que sabes que si por mí fuera todos esos privilegios serían un sueño... -sonrió triunfal- Sospecho que Gibraltar es ahora inglés, Antonio.

Pronunció con dureza ese nombre dado la mirada que le estaba dedicando. Si no fuera por esos malditos asuntos burocráticos le cruzaría la cara en aquel mismo instante.

- Lo sé. No se dan actos tan amables por tu parte. -contestó Antonio- Ya te dije que no tenías amabilidad y que se te daba fatal fingirla. Y puedes suponer lo que quieras. Lo que cuenta es lo que al final pase, Arthur.

Él remarcó un poco el nombre del inglés también, imitando su tono de voz, sin dejar de mirarlo con odio. Vio como firmaban los papeles y Gibraltar se rendía finalmente a los ingleses y holandeses. Se apartó de la pared y sin decir nada salió del lugar. Sería mucho asumir creer que iba a permanecer más rato en aquel lugar. Ahora mismo aquel territorio no le pertenecía, pero las cosas iban a cambiar. Se aseguraría de ello.

------

Antonio se encontraba sentado en una silla, ligeramente acomodado. Su rey se encontraba en un sillón más cómodo y en parte lo envidiaba. Llevaba un buen rato haciendo el papel y empezaba a notar que el trasero se le estaba quedando cuadrado. La puerta de la sala se abrió provocando un ruido hueco. Era el problema de esas salas tan altas y con escasa decoración: resonaban cosa mala. Las botas del Marqués de Villadaria resonaron por la sala, tal y como esperaba. Por eso no le gustaba pasar rato en aquel lugar, luego acababa con dolor de cabeza de tanto eco. Cuando el marqués llegó se inclinó haciendo una reverencia al rey y a Antonio.

- ¿Qué desea su Excelencia? -dijo el hombre mirando a Felipe V.

- El asunto es muy serio, Francisco... Gibraltar ha sido capturada por los ingleses. Esta ofensa no puede ser tolerada. Te encomiendo la misión de sitiar y recuperar Gibraltar. Para eso, Antonio se ha ofrecido voluntario a ayudarte. Llevo insistiendo bastante en que no vaya, pero no atiende a razones. Aunque comprendo sus sentimientos.

Claro que los entendía, o eso hacía ver. No podía comprender la humillación de haber ido con pocos hombres y haber tenido que estar de espectador de la pérdida de Gibraltar. Arthur no se iba a salir con la suya tan fácilmente. Dispondría los recursos de tal manera que esta vez las cosas no le fueran tan fáciles. Los preparativos aún tardarían algún tiempo en ser finalizados.

------

**Algunos meses después.**

El 13 de agosto de 1704 se dio la segunda Batalla de Höchstäd, ganando el bando inglés esta vez. Esto supuso una gran derrota para Luis XIV, con importantes bajas militares y morales. En Barcelona, por ejemplo, se unió una gran cantidad de partidarios a la causa del Archiduque.

- Yo mismo acompañaré al Archiduque. -comentó un Arthur que, a pesar de no haber estado en la batalla por los temas de Gibraltar, se sentía eufórico.- Nuestra flota lo trasladará a Barcelona.

Aquellas tierras le eran favorables. Los catalanes parecían ser los únicos españoles inteligentes, puesto que tras la rebelión que habían vivido años atrás (y otras cosas) se negaban a aceptar al maldito duque d'Anjou.

Durante ese tiempo que él estuvo 'fuera' de territorio gibraltareño, el príncipe de Darmstadt se encargó de reforzar la seguridad del peñón, artillando la zona cercana al istmo, fortificando las torres, etc. El objetivo era estar del todo seguro de que podrían enfrentarse a cualquier posible ataque posterior.

Y así fue.

------

**5 de Diciembre de 1704**

Después de días de camino, los españoles habían llegado al campo de Gibraltar. Se giró para mirar la comitiva: nueve mil efectivos (que eran básicamente los ejércitos de Andalucía y Extremadura) y por otra parte tres mil soldados franceses. Según le había informado el general Cavane (que dirigía a los franceses) además de esos tres mil soldados también mandaba doce navíos y veinte piezas de artillería.

Devolvió la vista al frente, serio. En esta ocasión no venía con pocos soldados. Esta vez venía con una buena compañía, dispuesto a hacerles pasar un mal rato a los ingleses. No sabía cuántos soldados habrían quedado después de la toma de la ciudad, pero les harían desear que no lo hubieran hecho.

------

**Pocos días después.**

- Así que el español anda tratando de recuperar su 'querido' peñón, ¿eh? -afirmó tras recibir la noticia del asedio que se llevaba realizando durante días en la ciudad.

Los sitiados estaban pidiendo ayuda dado que no eran los suficientes para enfrentarse a todos los hombres, españoles y franceses, que se habían ido atrincherando en sus fronteras.

- Pongan los barcos rumbo al peñón.

La llegada de los dieciocho barcos del británico coincidió con un intento de los sitiadores de trasladar tres mil hombres en barcas hasta el muelle sur de la ciudad.

- Con las manos en la masa... Dad la orden de ataque -dijo John Leake, que provenía de las costas de Lisboa, lugar donde recibió el aviso.

Las consecuencias, a pesar de que los sitiadores abortaron a tiempo el plan, fueron bastante buenas para Arthur. Viendo arder dos fragatas y un bergantín francés y en posesión de una fragata llamada L'Étoile. La larga lucha había merecido la pena. Ahora las aguas de la Bahía de Algeciras estaban completamente dominadas por sus escuadras. Si la artillería española quería evitar un bombardeo desde el mar, debería cesar en sus acciones hacia la ciudad.

- Y ahora... ¿qué se supone que harás, español? -preguntó al aire desde la proa de uno de sus barcos, en los que se encontraba dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

El mar movía bastante bruscamente el barco, que se mecía sobre él. Arthur miró hacia el cielo, notando como grandes nubes grises empezaban a taparlo. Se avecinaba lluvia.

- Se te ve animado, Arthur.

El susodicho giró su rostro, todavía elevado para ver el alcance de aquellas nubes invasoras. Luego se fijó en John Leake, que venía con alguna que otra herida pero con un porte que denotaba su propio orgullo, digno de un buen hombre inglés. Le sonrió creídamente al notar el caudal arrogante de lo que le acababa de decir.

- ¿No lo estáis, Sir Leake?

El otro respondió con un ligero sonido, como si tragara saliva bruscamente.

- Me gusta más Lisboa, quizá. -dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Arthur suspiró, entendiendo que quizá el comandante estaba harto de ir de un lado a otro.

- Quién sabe, quizá pronto nos tengamos que marchar de nuevo. -dijo, sin dejar de mirar de reojo el peñón.

El viento empezó a molestarlos por lo que, aprovechando lo que parecía un descanso de ambos bandos, se metieron en el interior del barco. Debían comer algo y reponer fuerzas para así prepararse para futuras actuaciones.

**5 de Febrero 1705. Madrugada.**

- ¡Estoy hasta los huevos de tantos fallos, ¿me comprende?! -gritó Antonio a uno de los generales- ¡Se supone que esto era una campaña que debería ser fácil y las cosas no dejan de complicarse! ¡¿Es que no sabéis hacer una jodida cosa a derechas?!

Llevaban meses con aquello y lo único de lo que podía presumir era de haber logrado que no todas las provisiones hubieran llegado a la ciudad y que únicamente dos barquitos alcanzaran Gibraltar. Casi tenía la certeza de que Arthur iba en alguno de ellos... Bah, por esos no debería preocuparse, quedaron bastante destrozados. Por lo demás, todo era un puto desastre: El intento de atacar por mar se vio frustrado cuando el otro mandó refuerzos y tuvieron que retirarse para evitar daños mayores. Mantener las trincheras era un sacrificio debido a las dificultades que el clima les daba. La expedición del 9 de Octubre había muerto toda y, a pesar de que a Arthur no le iba tampoco demasiado bien, ya lo escuchaba riendo por su cabeza. Cabronazo...

Tomó aire mientras los generales presentes seguían mirando el infinito, con una pizca de humillación (apenas detectable) en el rostro. Estaba descargando su frustración en ellos y aquello no era bueno. No debía desmotivarles, si no la eficiencia disminuiría.

- Escuchen, caballeros. -empezó ahora con un tono suave- Les creo capaces de todo y más y es por eso que les estoy dando esta reprimenda. No quiero que lo tomen como que desprecio su trabajo, pero sé que son capaces de más. No me decepcionen. Haremos que los ingleses se traguen sus palabras.

Los generales esbozaron una sonrisa y supo que aquello era una buena señal. Las palabras correctas en el momento correcto.

**6 de Febrero 1705.**

El sonido de la roca cediendo ante la artillería hizo que por un momento ambos bandos se detuvieran. Una chispa de emoción se encendió en su interior. ¡Por fin, maldita sea! Los españoles y franceses proclamaron algunos vítores mientras los ingleses permanecían en silencio. Entre la multitud vio al que más odiaba de ellos... Ahá, bonita expresión.

- ¡Continuad! -gritó Antonio viendo como el odio bañaba el rostro de Arthur. No se podían despistar sólo por eso.

La grieta no era demasiado grande. Pero era algo después de tantas cosas.

**Noche**

- Señor... Creo que es algo repentino y no tiene mucho sentido. Esa grieta no es grande, va a ser difícil que los granaderos puedan hacer un asalto eficaz.

- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! -exclamó con cierto entusiasmo el español- Si esperamos más estaremos dando a Inglaterra la oportunidad para prepararse. De este modo ni se lo esperará. Atacaremos al amanecer.

**7 de Febrero 1705. Madrugada**

Se dirigían a ritmo constante y bueno hacia la grieta. Su ejército iba acompañado del francés y cada vez vislumbraban más cerca la famosa brecha que habían abierto el día anterior. Como dedujo, Arthur no había sido tan tonto como para dejarla al descubierto. Cuando se empezaron a acercar la artillería empezó a disparar. Cuantos más metros avanzaban, más intenso era el ataque. Y repentinamente escuchó gritar al general francés.

- _¡¡Retrait!! _

- ¿¡QUÉ!? -exclamó Antonio.

Las tropas francesas empezaron a retirarse, dejándoles solos en la batalla. Su boca pronunció muchos improperios en su idioma, y, por mucho que intentó, los otros no volvieron atrás. Uno de los soldados le miró no muy convencido. Arthur chasqueó la lengua a disgusto. Inaceptable lo que habían hecho los franceses.

- Siempre tan cobardes... -murmuró el inglés mientras veía a aquellos soldados huir.

Después de todo, aquello le iba bien a él. El español se había quedado bastante desamparado en un intento arriesgado de pasar por la brecha que se había abierto.

- ¡No necesitamos a esos sucios gabachos para hacer un trabajo bien hecho! ¡Seguid! -exclamó Antonio.

Puede que los franceses fueran más débiles (puede no, es que lo eran. Estaba convencido de ello.) pero ellos no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente. Y menos cuando el inglés estaba al otro lado de la grieta. Alcanzó prácticamente el lugar.

- ¡Vamos, Arthur! ¡No te quedes ahí respaldado tras la protección de tus niñeras! ¡Sé valiente y ven a luchar, nenaza!

Escuchó su nombre entre el griterío y empezó a buscar al único que podría haberle soltado tales perlas en aquel momento. Cuando su vista se lo topó, se le dibujó una gran sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

- ...A ti te quería yo ver... -dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada y empezaba a dirigirse a la brecha.

- ¡_Sir_! No pued--

El inglés se zafó bruscamente del agarre de su soldado.

- No me des órdenes. -frunció el ceño, apartándose más del otro y continuando su camino.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde estaba el español.

- Gritas como alguien desesperado~ -comentó juguetonamente, con aire superior. Antonio apretó los dientes. Sí, seguramente lo sonaba. No había nada más que deseara en ese momento que devolverle a Arthur todo lo que él estaba pasando. Podría decirse que él mismo se lo había buscado, pero eso le importaba poco- Aunque es normal, viendo todo lo que está pasand--

- ¿¡Por qué no te callas de una vez!? Lucha como toca y déjate de palabrerío.

Silencio. Arthur se quedó observándolo durante no mucho rato.

- Luchar... ¿como tus queridos franceses? Ha sido divertido ver eso... -movió su espada, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento si era necesario- ¿Sabes? Me llegan a hacer un tanto así -prosiguió, haciendo el gesto de 'pequeño' con los dedos- y todo, absolutamente todo, lo que hubiera firmado con ellos acabaría bien quemado.

Sabía que esa mirada que le dirigía el español era la del mayor de los odios y que era alimentada por cada frase que le soltaba.

- Nunca aprenderás~ -bufó el inglés.

- ¡Veo que voy a tener que empezar yo! -gritó Antonio lanzándose finalmente al ataque viendo que el otro no dejaba de charlar.

El movimiento había sido rápido y limpio. Un simple instante en el que se había descuidado y tenía al español a su lado, amenazante con su espada. El primer movimiento fue dirigido a su rostro, del cual consiguió apartarse por escasos centímetros. El siguiente lo detuvo a duras penas con su propia espada. La expresión de sorpresa se dibujó durante esas milésimas de segundo, para luego volver a la misma expresión desafiante de antes.

-Te hacía más de hacha a ti... pero veo que -y lo empujó con la hoja de su espada- esto puede ser más interesante de lo que pensaba... -dicho esto se pasó la mano por la mejilla, sin dejar de mirarlo- "Sangre..."

La lucha prosiguió entre el fuego amigo y enemigo, por lo que dificultaba aún más los movimientos. Tanto granaderos españoles como el propio fuego británico eran un peligro para ambos. Se encontraban en la brecha, y esa brecha era el objetivo de los dos bandos, ya fuera para defenderla o para destruirla.

Habían empezado a sangrar por varios cortes, pero no pensaban detenerse. Si lo hacían, era porque el otro huía o caía. El inglés notaba como la ira del español iba en aumento -aún más si cabe-, viendo que en la lucha de las espadas estaban bastante igualados pero que su ejército estaba cayendo como moscas un poco más atrás. España sabía que él podría aguantar, ¿pero a costa de cuántos hombres? ¿Y después qué? ¿Quedarse él solo contra el ejército inglés? No era tan idiota como para no ver la realidad (por mucho que ésta no le gustara).

-Parece que vuelvo a ganar yo~ -dijo juguetonamente el inglés.

- ¡Retirada! -gritó España a sus hombres... Bueno, a los pocos que quedaban en pie. Por un momento parecía que sus soldados no acababan de asimilar la orden- ¡HE DICHO RETIRADA! ¿¡Estáis sordos!?

Hizo un movimiento brusco con la espada para apartar un poco a Arthur, lo suficiente para poder retirarse él también. Lo que le sentó como una patada fue ver como el otro dejaba que huyera, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Peor que morir en la contienda era el hecho de huir como un perro apaleado. Arrastraron a los heridos que pudieron mientras la artillería seguía volando por encima de sus cabezas. Unos cuantos metros más y el fuego cesó. El resto de la guarnición salió al paso para recibirlos y trasladar con sumo cuidado a los heridos graves. Un soldado se dirigía hacia Antonio cuando éste empezó a caminar a paso ligero hasta la tienda de mando. Respiraba agitadamente: no por las heridas, no porque estuviera cansado, sino de la misma rabia. Los generales que había dentro le miraron tensamente: A Antonio se le veía de todo menos calmado. Empezó a dar vueltas por el habitáculo, el soldado aún le seguía, intentando atender las heridas del otro, pero con cierto miedo a acercarse.

- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué coño estaban pensando los franceses?! -explotó finalmente- ¡Ciento ochenta granaderos han muerto! ¡El resto están todos heridos! ¡A saber cuántos sobrevivirán a las infecciones a campo abierto! ¡Putos gabachos de mierda! Todos unos nenazas. ¿¡Podéis hacerme el favor de recordarme por qué les permitimos que nos ayuden tan patéticamente?!

Se hizo un silencio tenso durante el cual nadie se atrevía a hablar. Antonio seguía esperando una respuesta que le satisficiera de algún modo.

- Sabe que han sido unos aliados en potencia siempre que nos hemos enfrentado a Inglaterra, señor... -dijo finalmente uno de ellos.

- Te juro que la próxima vez que los vea huir, como los tenga al lado, les vuelo la tapa de los sesos yo mismo. -contestó con un tono frío y ahora calmado.

- S-señor... debería dejar que le curara sus heridas.

Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba peor de lo que había pensado en un principio, cuando estaba aún encendido de ira y su mente alejada del dolor o cansancio físico.

------

- ¡Tsk! -exclamó Arthur al notar una punzada de dolor.

- Deje de moverse, señor. Me impide que pueda curarlo bien...

- Es que escuece. No te entretengas tanto en cada una de ellas.

Tenía heridas de espada por todo el cuerpo, aunque el otro no es que se hubiera salvado de las que le hizo él. Seguro que su situación era mucho peor. El hombre que lo atendía terminó de curar sus heridas más graves y se dispuso a poner alguna que otra venda. Arthur se movía un poco como un títere, al gusto del otro, dado que su mente andaba en otras cosas más importantes: el español no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, era obvio que volvería al ataque en cuando le llegaran refuerzos. De momento se encargaría de vigilar las zonas por donde era más posible el ataque y trataría de ver cómo conseguir que los alimentos llegaran sin problemas al peñón. Por nada del mundo podía permitir que su ejército cayera enfermo o algo peor. Leake, cuando había visto que los españoles eran derrotados y los franceses habían huido, había pedido permiso para volver a Lisboa, donde prometió que reforzaría su flota con ayuda de holandeses y portugueses. A Arthur le parecía bien, no entendía esas preferencias de Leake por Lisboa -quizá tenía una novia o amante portuguesa-, pero con esas promesas y sabiendo que en cuanto fuera llamado volvería a estar ahí, fiel a su nación, ya le era suficiente.

**8 de febrero de 1705**

- _Sir_.

- Uhm... es la hora del té. ¿Es tan importante? -respondió un Arthur claramente molesto.

- Ah... -el otro ladeó la mirada, pero luego cambió su postura a una más seria.- Se me ha ordenado avisarle de que se han visto movimientos en campamento enemigo, señor.

- Le habrá hecho algún 'favor' al francés...

- ¿Disculpe...?

- Nada, déjalo. Ahora márchate. Si hay alguna novedad quiero que seas tú mismo el que me avise.

------

En dos días el número de muertos en la desastrosa contienda se había elevado hasta casi llegar a los doscientos hombres. Estaba recuperándose de sus heridas y queda decir que se sentía ligeramente enfermo. Seguramente era por las condiciones en las que llevaba viviendo ya una temporada larga. Por si todo eso junto no fuera suficiente problema, ahí estaba el marqués de Villadarias y otros generales. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza con tanta estupidez junta... Les estamparía la cabeza contra el suelo de no ser que aquello no sería bien visto por el resto de su gente (minucias).

- ¡Esto es como un insulto, señor! ¡El mariscal de Berwick hacía bien su trabajo! ¡No necesitamos que sea substituido! -dijo el marqués indignado.

- "Claro que hacía bien su trabajo. Corrió el primero del campo de batalla" -pensó el español. Mejor no se lo decía, que no quería que le calentara la cabeza con más tonterías.

- Hemos decidido que nos retiramos.

- ¿Qué? -dijo con un aire entre atónito y agotado Antonio.

- Vamos a ir a presentar nuestras quejas al rey de Francia -dijo el de Villadarias.

- Oh claro, olvidaba que los soldados se mandan solos... -dijo Antonio irónico mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a los hombres, que bajaron la vista culpablemente.

- Lo lamentamos, señor. No vamos a cambiar de parecer tampoco. -finalizó el marqués.

Si no hubiera sido porque salió y vio a la contienda de 4000 hombres que venían a sustituir a los que habían perecido, hubiera pateado a aquellos generales hasta el patíbulo y los hubiera matado a todos. Tomó aire, últimamente no dejaba de estar enfadado y sus pensamientos eran bastante radicales. Pero es que motivos no le faltaban. Ahí estaba el mariscal de Tessé, diciéndole que tendrían que esperar la llegada de los navíos del marqués de Pointy. Había que joderse...

**28 de febrero de 1705**

Por una vez en su vida se alegraba de que el clima que había tenido durante toda su vida fuera de lluvia, frío, niebla... vamos, todo lo malo que un clima pudiera tener. Eso significaba que sus navíos y sus soldados estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de tiempo... cosa que...

-Uf, menuda está cayendo...

Un trueno fortísimo se hizo sonar por encima del bombardeo que se sucedía en la Ciudad de Gibraltar. Por los movimientos de los navíos enemigos todo indicaba que tenían un plan que ellos desconocían... ¿quizá entrar por algún lugar que no tenían protegido?

-El sur. -se quedó atónito. No estaban teniendo en cuenta que podrían tratar de entrar por el sur.- ¡Dirigid defensa hacia la zona sur enseguida!

Y otro trueno. La tormenta y el viento iban cada vez a peor. Arthur suspiró aliviado viendo que todos los posibles intentos por mar tendrían que ser cancelados. Lo que no pensaba permitir era que le volviera a pasar algo por alto de ese modo.

-Llamad a Leake inmediatamente.

------

El tiempo era lo que se conocía popularmente como: "una puta mierda". Por suerte esta vez los franceses no habían huido y estaban bombardeando Gibraltar. Observó el intento, que ya habían planeado, de desembarcar por el sur de la ciudad. Al parecer la zona no estaba muy protegida.

- ¡Joder! -exclamó cuando vio como los barcos no podían acercarse más. ¿Es que nunca le iba a salir nada bien?

- Señor, me informan que han capturado tres barcos de transporte ingleses.

- Que traigan todas las provisiones que los barcos llevaban. E informad a Tessé: En cuanto el temporal arremeta, que no tenga piedad con la ciudad y eche de una vez a los ingleses de mi península.

* * *

**El comentario de **sandrichan87** (Miru os recomienda [ordena] que vayáis a visitar su perfil. ¡Venga, venga!)**

_Primero quiero dar las gracias por los reviews. Ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo, sinceramente~_  
_Aquí damos fin a una conquista, pero la lucha por Gibraltar ha tenido un 'sinfín' de asedios xD así que estaremos gustosas de tratar ese puteo anglo-español. (porque sí, lo hacen por putearse y no hay más que hablar). Y porque soy española... que sino mi parte Arthur no dejaría de reírse por todos los intentos de Antonio por recuperar el peñón. Es... divertido escribir esto. :D Espero que sea igual de entretenido leerlo. ;D_

**El comentario de **miruru** (C'est moi~ :D):**

_Gracias por leer y por los reviews y todo. Me gustaría comentarlos todos individualmente, como hago siempre, pero sé que Sandri también querría y entonces sería el doble de texto xD. Sólo me queda deciros que es súper agradable (y no os podéis imaginar hasta qué punto) "ver caras conocidas" de los comentarios de otros fanfics. Gracias: SonneDark, Misao, Atsun, Matakishi. Como diría Gilbert: ¡Sois awesome! ;D._

_Sobre el capítulo... Que por intentos no será, y que Antonio se esfuerza xD pero al pobre no le fue demasiado bien. Lo de los franceses que los abandonaron fue extremadamente shock y cuando lo leí no pude salir de mi asombro. ¡No entiendo cómo pudimos seguir "confiando" en los gabachos! ò.ó. Larga vida a escribir sobre el puterío que se traían estos dos. :D_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste y ver vuestros comentarios. Que nos animan mucho, es como nuestra batería para seguir ò.o Feed us! xDD_


End file.
